SPECTRE OF A GUN
by Inflamed
Summary: PART TWO TO SLIVER OF HOPE


SPECTER OF A GUN PART 2  
by   
Cindy Kimura  
STORY TAKES PLACE IN 1974  
  
  
  
Dan Williams glanced at his watch, if he were lucky he would have just enough time to go to the cleaners and eat lunch before meeting Steve at 1 P.M. He was way over due for picking up his dry cleaning, Dan looked in his wallet hoping he had enough money to get two weeks of dry cleaning out of hock. The last two weeks had been so hectic Dan had barely enough time to breathe let alone take care of any personal errands.   
  
Dan waved through the plate glass at the Lings only the Lings didn't wave back. Oh well must be a busy day. Dan had been coming here ever since he was in uniform. A nice couple, the Lings appreciated police officers, unlike some other merchants.   
  
Even before Dan had a chance to walk in the door, shots rang out and he found himself on the floor of the shop. Dan had gotten a glimpse of a small Hawaiian man and the flash of the gun. As far as he could tell he had just interrupted a robbery, who would want to.. . He then felt a sharp pain on his left arm, what the hell! The Lings rushed over to him, telling them in their broken English that help was on the way. He tried to wave them away. It was then Dan noticed the bright red drops of blood on the white floor of the shop, his blood, as he followed the trail to his left arm. Suddenly he didn't feel so good.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
  
Sitting on the ER table with just his t-shirt, Dan was starting to feel the effects of the injections the doctor had just given him. The doctor throwing Dan his shirt told him to lie down and his ride would be here shortly. Dan's bandaged left arm protested when he slid the shirt over his arms. Dan tried to protest, "Doctor, I'm fine", but found the young ER doctor immovable, reminding him of Steve. Too tired to button his shirt, Dan lay down and closed his eyes, only to be caught up in a cacophony of images and words, a short dream. A large Hawaiian boy and blonde woman were on the beach. They kissed passionately, screams of ecstasy. Screams, gunshots, and money exchanging hands. Another man tried kissing the blond woman. An angry older man loud shouts and tense words. A small white piece of paper, a note. His brain, grabbing on the information stored it away somewhere deep in his unconscious.  
  
"Danno. Wake up. It's time to go home" Steve's gentle voice and shaking of his good shoulder woke him.  
  
Dan sat up and felt the room spin, finding Steve looking as tired as he felt.  
  
"Whoa" Dan started to fall over as he stood up suddenly feeling lightheaded.   
  
" Danno not so fast." Steve helped Dan gain his footing. "I'm taking you home with a few stops on the way." Steve looked at him when there was no response. "Danno, did you hear me?"  
  
Dan mutely nodded as he grabbed his jacket and tie from the bed, stuffing the tie in his jacket pocket. Dan put on his jacket, feeling cold. The world seemed just slightly out of sync and Dan didn't know why. Dan followed Steve out to his car, thankful; he would be asleep with Steve's notorious driving because he was unsure if he wouldn't embarrass himself if he were awake.  
  
He woke up a little later in front of his apartment building, just from the abrupt stop of the car along with a smell of Chinese food in Steve's car making him gag slightly.  
  
"We're home Danno. Grab your dry cleaning. I think I can manage everything else."  
  
DRY CLEANING, Dan reacted when he heard Steve said that's what started this whole mess in the first place. Dan compliantly grabbed the cleaning and followed Steve to the elevators. He fumbled for the keys to his apartment and pushed the door open. The apartment was stifling, Dan went and put his dry cleaning away and proceeded to open every window he could.  
  
  
Steve watched Dan stumble around the apartment."Will you sit down before you fall down Danno," Steve ordered  
  
He sat down on his dining room chair. Steve pulled out plates, forks and glasses from his kitchen. Wrong not Chinese food, Italian, Dan noticed his nose must be out of whack from the medications as he dug into the pasta and salad. He had totally forgotten about not eating lunch too.  
  
They ate in silence as Steve continued to look at Dan. Dan could see Steve's concerned looks, a big brother, didn't he have enough at the office all ready. Trying to find something better to dwell on Dan realized his day had been totally shot, literally and figuratively, he chuckled to himself  
  
"What's so funny, Danno." Steve asked as he cleaned up the remnants of dinner carrying dishes and trash to his kitchen.   
  
"Oh, I was thinking my whole my day had been shot, literally and figuratively."  
  
Dan sat on the chair, in no rush to leave. The first time in the whole day someone wasn't prodding or nagging him.  
  
They both laughed as Steve returned from the kitchen and pulled out a brown paper bag from his jacket pocket. Now what ? Dan thought. Dan saw the bag was filled with prescription bottles, must be the painkiller and sleeping pills the doctor had mentioned.  
  
"So tell me something, Danno, not getting enough excitement at the office", Steve smiled his eyes crinkling, as he gave Dan the medications the doctor had prescribed, "that you have to find your own?"  
  
Dan looked up and laughed, then he dutifully took them under Steve's watchful eyes. Growing quiet Dan then told him the whole story about the Lings and even his dream.   
  
Dan surprised himself finding the names of the MacAlister's, Spade and Aku. The rich MacAlister's, the private dectective John Spade, Manny Aku, Julie's lover. Each person seemed more real to him. Dan tried to explain to Steve.  
  
"It's nothing, Steve. All the damn drugs the doctor gave me and the ungodly hours you work me." Dan laughed. However he could Steve's eyes light up Steve seemed intrigued. Uh, oh, what had he done? That look was when Steve was hot on the trail of someone or something. "Steve, don't worry about it, okay. I live with murder and death every day. If you don't think it would affect my subconscious your mistaken, besides by tomorrow I won't remember any of it, Steve." He had chalked it up to imaginations of a fatigued mine.  
  
"Okay, Danno. Drugs and fatigue. You're on desk duty the rest of the week. Sleep in tomorrow and come in the afternoon."  
  
What surprised Dan was Steve giving him the morning off, and he was officially on desk duty. When Dan tried to protest, "I'm fine Steve. So I. . "  
  
Steve's look told him to shut up. Damm Irish stubbornness!"It's too late to protest Danno. Now go to bed before you fall over and that's an order."  
  
Dan drowsily thanked Steve for dinner. Steve then handed him his car keys. All the little details he would have forgotten Steve remembered. Dan again thanked Steve as he said good night. Closing the door, Dan yawned. Time for lights out. Grabbing the prescription bottles, Dan turned off the lights to his apartment and got ready for bed.  
  
Climbing into bed, Dan immediately feel asleep, only this time the dream he had earlier became clearer. Names and identities, stories seemed to blend and build a more complete picture. Julie McAlister and Manny Aku kissed in the darkness, hiding from the private detective John Spade, Julie knew her father hired. She didn't care she loved Mannny. Julie screamed a gun a gun, my god she was going to die. John tried to resist couldn't he was frozen with fear. How could it be he trusted this man? He knew this man. Confusing but familiar at the same time. The next morning, Dan's arm still hurt but he was more rested. The wonders of modern medicine he mused as he shaved.  
  
Getting into the office in the late afternoon felt strange, both Chin and Ben were out, so Dan decided to check in with Steve. Waving to Jenny to make sure the boss was in Dan went into Steve's office. Steve's jacket and gun in their usual place on the coat rack. Dan noticed Steve's desk covered in newspapers. Steve motioned him to take a seat, which he did, unbuttoning his blue sport coat, plus he had trouble trying to find a comfortable position with a bum arm.  
  
"Perfect timing Danno. Eddie Sherman just had these delivered to me. Your dream got my interest so I had him check it out." Steve handed Dan a newspaper, on the front page were the people Dan saw in his dream. Steve, in shirtsleeves, kept watching him for a reaction.  
  
"There's Julie MacAlister", Dan said pointing to a woman of about twenty-five. "The picture doesn't do her justice, Steve. You could get lost in her deep blue eyes."  
  
"Her father" Dan pointed to an older gentleman in his late fifties. "Julie got her blue eyes from him. You don't want to mess with him, he's a tough bastard and means business."  
  
"Here's private detective John Spade", Dan continued, about Julie's age. "He was about Julie's age. John had dark brown hair and eyes. Julie's father hired him to find Julie's lover, Mr. MacAlister thought Julie was too headstrong and wouldn't listen to him. And if there was one thing,you did and that was listen to John MacAlister."  
  
" That's Manny Aku" pointing to a Hawaiian boy, dark black hair and eyes. Dan looked at the picture. "This was the man Julie was in love with. The one who her father disapproved of. Man, was he in big trouble."  
  
"Ya, Danno. I was just skimming through the articles and it reads like a bad detective novel."  
  
"Sure does, murder, forbidden love, even a love triangle, with a bit of gothic romance thrown in." Not even referring to the newspaper articles as Dan agreed with Steve.  
  
Steve looked at him strangely. "Danno, I suggest you look at the date of the newspaper."  
  
So wrapped up in the photos Dan hadn't even glanced at the headline. September 9, 1935.  
  
Dan stood up in surprise, resulting in the newspaper falling to the ground. "Thirty-nine years, Steve" Dan said in disbelief. "My god, thirty-nine years ago."  
  
"You okay, Danno. Maybe you heard something about it when you were a kid. Right?" Steve looked concerned watching Dan.  
  
"Ya, Steve. Got to be. I had to hear something when I was a kid or something. Since I'm on desk duty, would it be all right for me to interview a witness on the North Shore. Dan laughed and held his hand up in the Boy Scout sign. "Promise, no guns if I can help it."  
  
"Okay. I'll allow that" Steve noticed as he saw Dan wince. "By the way how's the arm?"  
  
"Hurts like hell." Dan picked up the newspaper from the floor and started to hand it back to Steve.  
  
"No Danno." Steve waved him off. "You keep it think of it as a souvenir, from your injury."  
  
"In that case, I should get shot more often." Both Steve and Dan laughed both chuckled at Dan's bad joke. "I'll check back with you later." Then Dan headed out of Steve's office for his own.  
XXXXXXX  
  
After cleaning up his desk a little Dan left the office and got into his car. Getting on H-1 Dan had every intention of going to the North Shore, but as soon as he got on the freeway something happened. Dan was driving the car, but it seemed totally out of his control.   
  
He headed toward the Kooluu Mountains going up the steep and windy roads. The car seemed to have a mind of his own and Dan watched helplessly as he made twists and turns into single lane dirt roads.   
  
He finally ended up in the hills at a deserted cabin. Dan sat there a few minutes, not knowing what to do. He had brought the newspaper thinking he would have a good laugh, but now he wasn't so sure. Something about the cabin sent chills down his spine. Dan brushed it off, probably delayed shock from the gunshot wound.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Dan got out of his car and looked around. Another perfect day in paradise. All he saw and heard was the rustle of trees and the songs of birds. There wasn't anybody else around but him and for some reason he was still scared. All his years and training signaled to him something was amiss, what it was he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Taking a moment to calm his breathing and heart. Dan took a careful look at the cabin. It hadn't been used for years because the eaves were drooping, the paint was chipped and peeling, and the windows were broken. So what the hell did he have to be afraid of? C'mon Williams get your act together.  
  
As Dan walked towards the cabin, the ground crunched beneath his feet, making the cabin more desolate and isolated. Each step seemed to echo in the forest. Stepping onto the porch, the wood protested, Dan wondered if it would hold his weight. He knew intuitively the cabin was empty then he opened the unlocked door that creaked loudly, the way they did in a horror movie, he chuckled, releasing a little of the tension he felt.  
  
Stepping into the front room, Dan immediately knew the layout, the kitchen to the left, one large main room and down the hall straight ahead two bedrooms.   
  
He left his footprints in the dusty floor as he headed to the bedrooms. In the first bedroom door he opened Dan found only to find a bed and dresser. Making a 180 turn Dan faced the other bedroom, somehow he was afraid of it causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Licking his lips Dan opened the door, looking inside he found himself looking at two skeletons on the bed. Something scampered on the floor, making Dan jump out of his skin. He realized it was only a damn mongoose skidding across the floor.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Two hours later there were now at least five vehicles surrounding the cabin. Dan said a silent prayer as the coroner's van pulled away with the remains, hoping his nightmare would end, now!  
  
Leaning against a tree, Dan watched all the activity, and then saw Steve come out of the cabin. Steve looked around to find him and walked purposely towards him, his look as ever was unreadable.  
  
"So, Danno. I thought you supposed to be heading to the North Shore?" Steve smiled slightly, with his hands in his beige pants.  
  
"I decided I needed to get some fresh mountain air and the next thing", Dan waved to the cabin, "I know I'm here. Funny, huh." Dan tried to laugh, but couldn't. He could see Steve wasn't buying it then again neither was he.  
  
"So Danno tell me what really happened?" Steve asked as he guided Dan back to his car and they stood there for a few minutes. Dan continued to look back at the cabin and Steve.  
  
  
"I don't know, Steve. I really don't know." Dan hesitated, "I was on my way to the North Shore and the next thing I knew I was here. Hell, I didn't even know this place existed and what's really scary is I'd knew what I'd find inside." Dan looked at the cabin and shivered. "Steve I don't believe in stuff like this. Dammitt you know me!" Getting frustrated, Dan sat down on his front seat of car, rubbing his hands through his curly sandy hair. He was scared and hoped it wasn't showing.  
  
"All right, Danno. I believe you." Steve said grim faced. "I'll have Officer Yamata drive you home and then you get a good night's sleep and come in later, just like today."  
  
"Steve, I can drive myself home." Angry Steve would treat him like some rookie. "I'll be okay, really. I can take care of myself." He was upset. Steve continued to stare at him as he closed the door of his car and backed out. As he drove down the mountain Dan hoped he would be okay, himself wondering what would happen next.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Arriving late in the afternoon the next day, Dan felt a little guilty, his arm was still stiff and hurt, on top of it he didn't actually get a good night's sleep. His dreams filled with the cabin and skeletons. Dan was drawing a better picture of what had happened. Julie's father was totally disappointed in her and her behavior. Something Dan could relate to, never being able to please his own family. However, in his dreams there was a man he couldn't identify, always in the shadows, someone not mentioned in the papers. Dan had taken them home and read them at least three times, trying to get some clue. Anything to fill the holes he felt his dreams or rather nightmares didn't cover.  
  
Again, he didn't find Chin or Ben in their offices Déjà vu, he thought as he headed for Steve's office. Opening Steve's door he found himself looking at the back of the heads of Chin and Ben, in shirtsleeves.  
  
There was a round of hello's and questioning looks, Dan sure the coconut wireless had done its work, bad news traveled fast.  
  
"Just in time Danno, grab a seat." Steve said  
  
Dan took one of the high backed white chairs on the far left and leaned back in it. It was then he noticed Che and Bergman, also in shirtsleeves sitting on the couch. What was going on? They all look tired and that made Dan feel guilty, it was his fault they were in this mess. He should have been called in the same as them. He had found the skeletons, it was his dreams. Dan was torn between not being in the loop and wondering if he had wanted in in the first place.   
  
"Well, Steve what's really strange is Manny Aku died about the same time, Danny got shot. An according to the warden he protested his innocence all the way, even when he died." Chin informed Steve.  
  
"And what's really weird, Steve", Ben continued, "The Lings are with the police artist and the kid who shot Danny kinda looks like a very young Manny."  
  
Danny swallowed hard, things were not only strange but weird was getting to be an understatement. He wasn't aware Steve had clued every one in on his dreams but how could he not after finding the skeletons.  
  
"What about the note, Steve?" Dan saw the look of mild surprise in Steve's eyes and the way he lifted his head. "The one supposedly written by Aku? It is in the police file isn't it?" Dan questioned. Steve pulled out the case file and looked at it, as his eyebrows shot up as he pulled it out of the case file.  
  
"Ya, You took something of mine I loved, so I took something of yours," Steve started.  
  
"And well both meet in hell to share our grief." Dan finished.  
  
Steve looked at him. "You didn't tell me about the note, why now?"  
  
Dan shrugged he didn't know about it. "I didn't remember until now, not until something clicked." Dan suddenly became aware of the looks he was getting.  
  
Now, Chin and Ben were staring at him making Dan feel uncomfortable as he shifted in what now seemed like a small chair.   
  
"What have you got, Che?" Steve asked.  
  
"Well, the .38 slugs we found by the skeletons and the .38 slug from Danny's injury were definitely from the same gun, no question." Che shook his head in disbelief. "Imagine a gun from thirty-nine years ago just now surfacing. What are the odds?" Che watched as Dan shifted in the chair finding Che staring at him like some specimen.   
  
Suddenly, Dan found he was having a hard time breathing so he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. He cleared his throat and swallowed again.  
  
"Steve, your suspicions were correct. According to the dental records I received last night, the two skeletons Danny found were Julie MacAlister and John Spade. Shot at point blank range, nearly instantaneous death", Bergman added.  
  
Dan needed some air so he unbuttoned another button and headed toward the closed French doors between the couch and Steve's desk.  
  
"Right now, we're checking on any living relatives of the MacAlister's Steve." Chin informed them all  
  
Dan heard Chin saying something his voice seemed so far away. He tried not to bump into anyone as he went around the front of the desk.  
  
Ben started talking. "As soon as we get a picture, we'll get out an APB. Right now the Lings are going through the mug books, Steve. Maybe we'll get lucky."  
  
Dammitt, why couldn't he get the French doors open? He needed some air; just a few minutes of fresh air and he would be all right. Then the world would return to normal. Dan continued to try and open the doors, finding the handles jammed. C'mon open up, just open up as the tendrils of darkness enclosed on him.  
  
"Danno", he heard "Danno", as the room turned black  
  
XXXXXX  
  
  
Dan opened his eyes slowly; noticing something cool was on his forehead. Feeling the cool breeze from the open doors, Dan could see the darkness of the night. How late was it? He could see the desk lamp on Steve's desk casting shadows on the floor. Dan slowly sat up on the couch and the cloth dropped in his hands.  
  
"You're awake", Steve came over sitting next to Dan. "That was some header you took, Danno."  
  
Dan smiled, "What time is it or shouldn't I ask?" not sure of what had happened, not sure if he wanted to know.   
  
Steve looked at his watch, "It's about 8 o'clock." Dan sat surprised. "My fault, Danno. I should have laid it on you a little at a time, not all at once. I'm sorry. I guess I got so caught up in it I forgot." Steve tried apologizing his eyes filled with concern and worry.  
  
"I want in Steve. Whatever the reason, I want to know. Why me?" Dan shook his head, clearing the cobwebs. "I want in. You can't shut me out. I started this mess and I have to finish it. I . . I have to find the reason. I think I can handle things now. I can hold it together, really." Dan leaned against the couch "And I don't want favors, I want to know everything and anything that's going on. Then we can go to my moth. . . Mrs. Williams, she was around the time of Julie's murder." Realizing he could no longer be reacting and it was time to act to save his sanity. Although mentioning and thinking of his mother, took a lot out of him.  
  
"Sure, Danno." Steve put his hand on Dan's good shoulder. "You're in all the way. But, your mother is a last resort." Steve hesitated thinking and looking at Dan."There are still a lot of other people still around. Now, we'll go get you, or rather us something to eat. You come in regular time tomorrow. Okay."  
  
"Sure, Steve. Back to normal." Dan felt he was lying to himself as he got up to leave the office for something to eat.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
  
Dan felt a little better things were back to normal or what passed as normal. He was still drowning in paper work when the phone rang.  
  
"Williams" Dan picked up the phone.  
  
"They picked up the kid who did the robbery, Danno."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya, Danno. There's going to be a line up. The Lings are ready to identify the shooter." Officer Kanuka informed him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In about twenty minutes. You want to be here? The Lings requested your presence."  
  
" I'll be right there." Dan hung up the phone. About time Dan thought to himself, Good a break at least on the robbery. More than a week, and things were getting back to normal. The Lings were going to a line up and wanted Dan there for support. Things were back to normal or as close as they could be. Dan closed the case file he was working on and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Telling Jenny where he was going.  
  
Arriving at HPD he went into the enclosed room, Dan waved to Officer Kanuka and the Lings.   
  
Dan stood in the back and watched as the six men lined up. Dan started to rub his arm because it was hurting badly again, then suddenly the scene shifted he was no longer in the police station, he was on a secluded beach, one he knew well. He saw Julie and another man who he had never seen before maybe the man in the shadows. That is when he saw it, the man had a gun and Julie was frightened of him. Dan found it harder and harder to breathe as he saw the tears running down Julie's face. Dan bumped into a table, bringing Kanuka over.  
  
"Danno, you okay?" Kanuka concerned voice asked.  
  
Dan felt suddenly very weak. Somehow, Kanuka got him into the nearest interrogation room. Dan whispered for him to get Steve and Joe Clark. Kanuka did as Dan asked thankful Kanuka didn't ask any questions. Dan heard Kanuka use the phone and then he collapsed on the chair and rested his head on the cool table.   
  
Kanuka showed Joe Clark in. Dan barely able to speak gave the description of the man he saw in his vision. Joe had to sit very close, Joe's ear almost to Dan's mouth as he sketched. When they were finished, Dan looked at the picture, the man was oddly familiar but a stranger, but how could that be?   
  
Steve came in just as Joe was finishing. Joe was confused about the sketch and gave Steve the picture and left. Steve looked at the picture a slight sense of recognition formed in his mind. Steve knelt down, while looking at Dan.  
  
"Take me home." was all Dan could get out. All his energy had been spent on the picture.   
  
"All right, Danno." Steve helped him up and Dan leaned on him barely able to walk. Steve guided Dan out a back door and led him to his car. Steve helped him in.  
  
Dan closed his eyes wishing the world would go away as the car started up and headed out of the parking lot.  
  
"I called Bergman before leaving the office, he's on his way. Bergman will meet us at your apartment." Steve turned his head to see that Dan had his eyes closed. "Danno, you hear me."   
  
Dan shook his head yes. The drive slow and smooth Dan peeked to make sure Steve was driving. He knew Steve had it in him, he just needed a reason. Dan smiled slightly.  
  
True to his word, Bergman was waiting for them at the front of his building with his medical bag in hand. Dan was becoming weaker; barely able to walk both Steve and Bergman half carried him and helped him in his apartment. Dan thankful he had good friends.  
  
Once in the apartment, both Steve and Bergman deposited Dan in his bedroom on his bed. Following doctors orders Dan stripped to his underwear and got in into his pajamas. Bergman checked him over and then he felt a slight prick and then the world disappeared.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Bergman walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"How is he doc?" Steve asked concerned, he had never seen Dan like this before.  
  
"In shock Steve." Bergman started to put his medical equipment away. "I gave him something to help him sleep." Then he looked Steve in the eyes. "I suggest, no I order him not to go to work for a few days; he needs to decompress." Bergman patted Steve on the shoulder, "I'll come by and check on him. Don't worry, Steve. Danny will bounce back. He's young and strong. I don't know if I would be in the same shape. It's one thing to have a dream but Steve he was standing right there when it happened." Bergman said as shook his head. Steve had told Bergman everything, how else could he treat Dan?  
  
"Ok, Doc. No pressure on Danno. When he's ready he can come in. Light duty only."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Steve came early into the office, starting coffee; Dan was on his mind. He had looked at the picture, drawn by Joe Clark, all night. Something about it bugged him to his very core. Part of him hoped he wasn't right, prayed, but he knew in his heart he was right.   
  
Going into the office earlier than usual, Steve opened the French doors and looked across to the statue. Still too tense from Dan's experience the night before, Steve wasn't even in the mood for coffee. All night he had stared at the sketch Joe had made because something about it bugged him to his very core. Part of him hoped he wasn't right, prayed he was wrong, but he knew in his heart he was.  
  
The sun was coming up and the beautiful sunrise seemed bittersweet. All his life, Steve had confronted life head on, but today, today, he was reluctant to do the task at hand. He was avoiding what he had to do.  
  
Finally getting the nerve, he went into his desk and pulled out the newspaper dated almost seven years ago. Looking at the picture, he could see the resemblance, George Williams dead at 61 to the sketch Joe had done. Sure the man in the picture was much younger, not much younger than Dan himself. But he could see the similarity; you would have to be blind not too.   
  
Steve could remember, how much it tore up Dan to be rejected twice by his own family. There was only one-way to confirm it that he saw between the sketch and photo in the paper. He would wait until Chin and Ben got there, then he would meet the lady that broke his friend's heart twice.   
  
Steve knew he would have to tell Dan later about how he knew things in the case, things Steve hadn't known until reading the case file. Bits of information only someone close to the case, would have known or seen.   
  
Steve shook his head, Dan was holding up a lot better than he would under the same conditions. Steve pounded the desk, sure Dan knew whom he saw in his vision, and that's why his mind collapsed. Other men would have suffered a mental breakdown, but Dan was made of sterner stuff. It would take time, of course, Dan could handle it, facing difficulties earlier in his life. The gun, a simple .38 from 1935 a catalyst to hidden dark, black family secrets. Funny, Steve thought, Dan always kidded he was the black sheep of the family. Now knowing the truth, made his task even tougher, Steve would have to keep himself in check both mentally and physically, not sure of his reaction to Dan's family.   
  
XXXXXX  
  
Driving up to the large house, Steve would have never placed Dan here up in the Kahala Heights.The house was sitting on least 3/4 acre, well-manicured lawns, and each flower in a perfect place. The door framed by plumeria and gardenia, sending a sweet scent as Steve got out of the car. The whiteness of the house contrasted with the colorful blooms, and what was in Steve's heart.  
  
The circular driveway wound its way into a three-car garage, probably a tennis court out back. He saw a Mercedes and BMW parked in the driveway. Steve had updated Ben and Chin on Dan's condition but saw the wireless had already done its job and they knew his condition. So this is where the bitch, lady, broke Dan's heart again. Dan's father had died and he had tried for a reconciliation only to be turned away.  
  
Going up to the door, Steve hoped she was in. A maid answered the door and took his card. She came back and he followed her out into a garden. Mrs. Helen Williams was pruning roses looking picture perfect. Steve could see where Dan had gotten his boyish looks. She must be in her late fifties, curly brown hair and didn't look a day over 40. Dressed in an expensive muumuu, she looked up and smiled. The same mischievous one he had seen on Dan a million times. The family resemblance striking Steve held his breath.  
  
"Mr. McGarrett. I take it this is business." Her voice was a melodic counterpoint to his.  
  
"Yes. Five 0 is investigating the MacAlister murder, I'm sure you'd remember it. I believe you hung out in the same crowd as Julie MacAlister?" Steve questioned her still standing, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Of course I knew her, who didn't back then. Her father was one of the richest men on the island. She caused quite a stir back then." Mrs. Williams's demeanor of a person talking to the hired help. "Back then you weren't supposed to be connected to a Hawaiian boy. I was devasated to hear when she died. She was a very lovely girl." Her hands on here hips, ready to dismiss him. "Was there anything else?"   
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a copy of your wedding picture. I need it for some research and. ." Steve had checked with the hall of records and knew Helen Arthur  
and George Williams were married in the summer of '36.  
  
"Of course, just a minute." She went into the house and brought out a wallet size picture.  
  
  
Steve wasn't going to ask but this woman's behavior was hitting a nerve. "Aren't you even going to ask about your son, Mrs. Williams?"  
  
"Is that all Mr. McGarrett?" She was annoyed at the question.  
  
"Yes, I guess that's all. I'll make sure I bring back the picture. Good day." Steve left the backyard and walked through the house where Dan grew up. However, he could find nothing of Dan in the house that reflected the coldness and unfeeling behavior of the woman he had just met.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Steve drove by Dan's apartment, willing himself to not stop and finding it difficult. Damm, why did everything seem to happen to him?   
  
Back at the Palace, Steve's worse fears were confirmed. The wedding picture matched the man Dan had described. He hadn't told Bergman about it. Everyone was suddenly feeling jumpy around Dan. Even him, things were just getting way to strange and out of hand. He had thought he'd had seen everything in his career!  
  
Steve played with a pencil after he put away the picture. Maybe, just maybe that's what was tearing Dan apart because he was reliving his father's deed. But there was no real proof, even though Steve's gut told him otherwise.  
  
Ben walked in, relieving Steve of his current train of thought.  
  
"Steve. Good news." Ben waited a second then continued. "The kid confessed to the shooting at the Lings and told us where he found the gun." Ben grabbed a chair in front of Steve.   
  
"Good work, Ben. Real good." Steve's voice distracted from all the emotions running through him.  
  
"Danny's going to be okay, right Steve." Ben smiled " Hell, Danny's, has been through a lot. This should be nothing to him, right." Ben's voice wavered reflecting the strange turn of events of the last few weeks.  
  
"I don't know, Ben. I really don't. He was in pretty bad shape when I got to him yesterday." Steve wondered if knowing this would send Dan over the edge. "We'll know in a few days." Steve stood up and headed toward the open French doors and out to the lanai. Suddenly he found the office very confining. Ben followed him, both sharing the silence and thinking.  
  
"You know everyone is pulling for him Steve. But, to tell you the truth, everyone is kinda spooked." Ben's eyes bore into Steve's. "I mean first the shooting, then those skeletons. Even me, and I thought I saw some rough things in Korea. Boy was I wrong." Ben held onto the rail and took a deep breath. "I've got some things to do, Steve. Mind if I call it a night."  
  
"Ya, Ben. Okay. See you in the morning."  
  
Steve stayed on the lanai, watching the sunset. The multitude of colors brightened his mood somewhat.   
  
"Hey, Steve. Want to come to my house for dinner?" Steve heard Chin calling to him.  
  
Steve was surprised to find Chin still here; he should be home with his family.  
  
"I, I've done some digging Steve. Seems George Williams was a good friend of the MacAlister's and so was a Helen Arthur. There was talk that Williams had the name, but not the money" The words slowly sunk in. Chin always knew how to tell things diplomatically.  
  
"Anyway after the MacAlister girl disappeared, suddenly George was starting a company claimed a relative died and left him the money." Both he and Steve exchanged knowing looks.  
  
Chin's fatherly instincts were kicking in. "You know, this might kill him Steve, are you sure Danny has to know. Hasn't he suffered enough?" Chin sighed and grasped the railing as he watched the sunset. "He who sacrifices his conscience to ambition burns a picture to obtain the ashes. Old Chinese proverb."  
  
"Oh, I don't know Chin, There is always the sins of the fathers."  
  
Steve looked at Chin knowing now Dan had to know the truth. Whatever the consequences, whatever the price Dan would have to know. What was that saying the truth would set you free, not in this case, maybe it would push Dan right over the edge.  
  
"It's late, Chin." Steve was tired and worn out and didn't want to think anymore of the Williams's twisted fates. "Sure, I'll join your family for dinner. I could use some loud, raucous noise. It's too damm quiet around here without Danno."  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Dan paced his apartment like a caged tiger, afraid and nervous at the same time. Two days and he was going crazy, afraid of going outside, wondering what else would trigger his visions.  
  
Dressed in shorts, shirt and barefoot, Dan made himself another pot of coffee. The drugs Bergman had given him knocked him flat on his back. He now was suddenly detached from his nightmares. He didn't know if he liked it, now able to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Pieces he wasn't sure he was able to handle. Frozen, he wanted the nightmares to end, but not this way. A knock on the front door brought him out of his misery.  
  
Opening the door, he found himself looking at a tired and stressed Steve, his once pressed blue suit crumpled, holding a large brown bag and a plain manila folder. Dan looked at the manila folder, wondering what other bad news Steve would tell him.  
  
Ushering him in, Steve headed straight to the kitchen and took out dishes.  
  
"Thought you might want something decent to eat, Danno." Steve smiled. Dan sat down at the table unable to think of something to say. Staring at the folder on his coffee table where Steve had left it.  
  
"Eat Danno. Then we'll talk," Steve's, voice gently bringing him out of his daze.  
  
They ate in silence, this time it was Chinese and Dan dug in. His appetite had slowly returned as he had tried to put his life back in order.  
  
Dishes cleared and clean, Dan and Steve sat drinking coffee on the couch. They had shared small talk, each wondering what the next step would be.  
  
"Danno, I don't know how to say this, Chin did some digging and I did too" Steve handed Dan the folder. Steve continued to stare as he watched Dan.  
  
Opening it up, Dan found his parent's wedding picture, the sketch Joe Clark did and his father's obituary. To numb to feel anything or so he thought, but knowing everything fit into place. His father's supposed fortune, his philanthropy, all fell into place now.   
  
Tears ran down his face as he realized his father rejected him, maybe because he was the enemy and might find his secret. There is no statue of limitations on murder. Getting up Dan walked out to the lanai, Steve followed.  
  
"Only she knows Steve, my mother. She's the only one who can tell me the truth and. ."  
  
"Danno, I was going to go over there tomorrow and then let . ."  
  
"NO, no." Dan interrupted. "You said I was in all the way and I'm going with you." Dan's eye's still wet as he wiped away the tears.  
  
"Okay, Danno. I'll pick you up tomorrow. We go together." Steve patted Dan on the shoulder as Dan walked Steve to the door. "Danno, you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I'll let you know tomorrow, Steve. Too early to tell the results of the race aren't in yet." Dan tried to smile.  
  
"Okay, Danno. Tomorrow then." As Dan closed the door and turned and leaned against it, tomorrow, thank god for tomorrows.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
  
They pulled up in front of the house in silence. Steve had picked up Dan as promised. He didn't know who was more nervous him or Dan. The car doors slamming seem to intensify the mood; Steve could see Dan trying to be stoic. His suit finally pressed, Steve could see Dan hadn't slept well but was trying.  
  
Knocking on the door, Dan stood behind Steve. Dan's memories flooding back of that day his mother rejected him the second time. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
They followed the maid out into the garden again. Only this time, Mrs. Williams didn't have quite a smug look on her face.  
  
"Oh, you again." With a very firm voice, "What is it this time?" She didn't even acknowledge Dan.  
  
"I was wondering Mrs. Williams, did you know how your husband obtained the money, to start his company." Steve did not want to play games now that Dan had suffered enough.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Williams played with the roses in her basket.   
  
"I asked you a question. Do you know. . ."  
  
"I know what you asked, Mr. McGarrett." She was now staring at Dan, intensely Steve could see the pain in her eyes wondering if she knew how much pain she had caused Dan.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Her voice almost a monotone. "Everyone is dead aren't they? I was surprised Five- 0 was on such a case, a closed case at that."  
  
"Let's just say we were acting on new information, Mrs. Williams. Continue please." Steve could see the mother and son staring at each other, seemingly drawn to each other up and knowing whatever transpired here would affect them both deeply.  
  
"I really didn't know and I believed George's story of his relative dying I really did until, until he died." Her voice now quiet and low. "He must have gotten real worried because he must have known he was dying. Anyway, he asked me to call a priest. Now, Mr. McGarrett we hadn't been to church in years." She still continued to look at Dan. "So I did what he asked. I don't know for some reason, I was in the room when I heard him confessing to the priest. I guess George was afraid he would burn in hell." Mrs. Williams's voice becoming a whisper. "He told the priest that he had killed to get the money to start his company, I didn't believe that, not my George. Then he told the priest the name, the MacAlister girl and that detective, Spade wasn't it? The father arranged it, I couldn't believe that! He didn't want his daughter to live because she disgraced him with that Hawaiian boy. George died shortly after that." She finished her voice now toneless.  
  
"What happened to the gun?" Dan's voice said breaking the tense silence.  
  
"He said he threw into the ocean." Tears now running down Mrs. Williams face.  
  
Dan closed and opened his eyes, no he didn't Dan wanted to scream. "So this is based on nothing but lies", pointing to the house and grounds. "He was a cold blooded murderer and the only reason he gave money away. . You're right. It doesn't matter anymore. Thank you for your time," with a very hard edge to his voice. "Mrs. Williams." Dan turned and headed for the lanai door. Steve followed.  
  
Once out in the car, Steve and Dan sat there quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"You okay, Danno" Steve asked.  
  
"Can we go now? I think I'm done." The car started to move and Dan turned and looked at the house as they drove away. A few tears ran down his cheek and he wiped them away and turned towards Steve. "How about I go back to work, Steve? Isn't that what you pay me for?" Dan smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay, but we have to make a stop first." Dan closed his eyes. His nightmare was finally over, he hoped.  
  
They drove in silence the police radio their only companion. Steve pulled into a parking lot across from Queen's beach. Getting out of the car, Dan silently followed Steve to the beach. Steve found a bench and they sat down on it.  
  
Both Dan and Steve watched the sunbathers for a while, the children playing, the surfers, and the whole scene, along with the waves coming on shore.  
  
"Danno, I just wanted to show you, there is life out here and it is beautiful. There really is peace in the world. I know we don't get to see it that often but it is there."  
  
Dan continued to look around the beach and watch the surfers "I'm going to be fine, Steve. Really. I just want my life back to normal or what passes for normal." Dan chuckled. "I'm not used to being this well rested and alert. My arm even stopped hurting." Dan took a deep breath of ocean air. "I'm ready to get off the damn roller coaster I've been riding lately." Dan looked at Steve. "At least now I have some answers, maybe too late, but the only answers I'll ever get. So what do you say? Am I back on the team? Maybe now, I can have my life back. Maybe all the weird looks will disappear. I'd like to let them know I'm not totally off my rocker or at least half way because I work for you."   
  
"Okay, Danno." Steve winked at Dan. "You're back on the team, normal hours and no more laying around all day. And one more thing" Steve's voice turning serious. "Remember my door is always open if you need to talk about anything." Steve laughed as he patted Dan on the back and headed towards the car.  
  
XXXXXX  
A few weeks later, Dan found himself at the cemetery. He really didn't know why, but he was there, closure or something was calling him there, just like the gunshot wound and his visions.  
  
Standing at the gravesite, he thought about what had happened. He looked up and then he saw his mother. Looking perfectly coiffed as usual her multi-colored dress billowing in the winds. She came purposely towards him and was a few feet away, she lifted and held her arms open.   
Dan turned and walked towards his car, he had work to do. When he got to his car he looked at his mother again. No, not now, maybe not ever, he had suffered enough, he had his own calabash now. His family already broken and splintered before he had a chance.  
  
  
  
PAU 


End file.
